


undead for eternity

by meianoite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Zombie Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/pseuds/meianoite
Summary: "Iwa-chan, you're back!""Of course. Didn't we say 'forever'?"





	undead for eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



 

 


End file.
